KuroUnits? A Black Butler Fan-Fic
by Lucy Phantomhive2
Summary: All Lauryn ever wanted was her very own Kuro Unit. And when she gets one she finds out she s in for one hell of a surprise. Also first chapter is cliffhanger. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first new fanfic for FanFiction as most of my work is on Wattpad... Anyways its T for Teens and there is vulgar launguage and stuff but thats about it.**

**Lauryn's POV:**

I looked at the clock, _5 more minutes..._ It was about a week ago and I was looking through Black Butler merchandise when I found 'it'. And if you must know 'it' was a Ciel Phantomhive robot, also known as a KuroUnit.

_3 more minutes... _It was very percise about when and what time it was coming, and it said it would be there by 3:00 PM today. Its 2:57 right now and i can hardly wait! What will he be like? I heard theirs a Demon and Nekomimi mode you could activate. Good thing i'm smart, I bought both modes so they could activate randomly.

_1 minute left..._ Oh my gosh how do I look? I run to the mirror to check myself out. I had a pale complexion with scene bangs and a serial experiment:Lain haircut. My hair was black as a base that i had recently died, while the long side of my bangs (the piece that goes down) was mixed with my natural blonde and light green streaks. It was all clean and straight with just a little curl at the bottom

_30 seconds left..._ I check out my outfit, consisting of a light blue summer tube top dress, decorated with blue roses, and black tights. What did I need?

_10 seconds left... _A bow! I need my blue bow! oh crap! I run into my bedroom and dig out my blue bow, placing it on my head when

_Knock Knock Knock..._

I ran off to the door and answered it, right next to my door there was a black box slightly taller then me ( i'm short but hey, im only thirteen living with my god mom!). I look to see if there was a guy who needed me to sign anything but there wasn't.

I carefully moved the crate to my living room, I lay it down carefully to open it slowly. Right then I saw my beautiful KuroUnit, as I was about to touch his face his eyes snapped open and i jerked my hand away while yelping.

The Unit slowly lifts himself up and takes in his surrounding. He had a frown playing on his face. He looked at me and said surprisingly " Is that really what you think a maid should wear?" I guess some would say my expression was memorable...

Immediately he sits up and asks "Where is the office anyways?" Immediately I pointed to my writing room. He walks off but not without ordering for Earl Grey Tea and something sweet. Once he shuts the door I sigh and pick up the manual for him, and it read :

_"Fangirl's guide to KuroUnits: Ciel Phantomhive by ~AshFlames, Aug 21, 2012, 2:05:13 PM Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction _

_Congratulations, you have bought your very own KuroUnit! By taking the time to read this guide, you will be informed about how to care for your Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit. Taking care of these KuroUnits is a big responsiblity, and takes a lot of patience. However you will eventually grow a deep bond with your new kuroUnit. _

_With your new Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit, it comes with a few things:_ _A Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit comes with:_ _-one eye-patch_ _-one family ring (do not lose it)_ _-one golden ring (seal his insignia when sending letters)_ _-several outfits_ _-a cane_ _-one Victorian ball gown with corset and hair extensions (optional)_ _-one Faustian contract_ _-a limited warranty if there are any problems that need to be fixed on your KuroUnit._ _Act Now and you can get "nekomimi" mode, "demon" mode, or "gender-bend" Ciel Phantomhive._ **How to activate Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit:** _Upon Arrival, Ciel will arrive in a black wooden crate small enough for someone his size, along with his belongings. Once you open his box, he will wake up instantly, and start observing his new surroundings. Once he is finished, he will demand you make him something to eat, most likely something sweet. If you do not wish to do his bidding, it is best to order a Sebastian Michaelis KuroUnit. If you are unable to order him, you will most likely end up as Ciel's maid/caretaker._ **What to feed Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit:** _Ciel Phantomhive will demand you cook for him (unless you have Sebastian) so you'll end up making things that he wants for dinner. He also prefers to have a cup of tea, preferably Earl Grey. Ciel also enjoys various sweets, like cakes, parfaits, etc. Ciel does not like spicy food, but he will tolerate eating curry buns. _ **How to entertain Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit:** _Ciel will most likely keep himself busy with academics, or being the queen's watchdog. (though that will just be useless and a waste of his time) Ciel enjoys challenging games, such as chess, checkers, and poker. Careful when playing these games with him. Ciel is known for cheating. If you have Sebastian with you, Ciel will take enjoyment testing this KuroUnit by making him do difficult tasks, that tests Sebastian's skills as a butler._ **KuroUnits that are compatible with Ciel Phantomhive KuroUnit** **Sebastian Michaelis:**_These units can be shipped with Sebastian for those who love the "Butler and his young master" theme. These units will have a lot of chores for Sebastian to take care of. There are times Ciel will have Sebastian fulfill difficult tasks, which of course Sebastian will finish without question. The motives behind these tasks are to entertain Ciel, and challenge Sebastian in the areas of strength and skill. Whatever Ciel demands, Sebastian KuroUnits will respond with the usual, "Yes, my Lord."_ **Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford (or Lizzy for short): **_Earl Ciel Phantomhive's fiancé. Lady Elizabeth, or Lizzy is known for wanting to make her fiancé happy, and will come up with ideas to make that happen (though these ideas make her rather selfish). She will most likely barge in an unexpected time, and will turn everything in the house overbearingly cute. These units can be shipped._ **Earl Alois Trancy (or Jim Macken): **_These two can be shipped. Alois is known for wanting Ciel __Phantomhive, (and being brainwashed by the pervert Claude Faustus thinking that Ciel's demon butler, Sebastian took his brother, Luka's soul.) A young fourteen year old pervert. (Though I do have pity him, since he's gone through a lot of crap.)_ **Prince Soma Asman Kadar: **_This prince is rather childish for a young adult, but sees Ciel as his only friend. Will most likely bug him when he's bored. _ **Claude Faustus: **_Demon butler to Earl Alois Trancy (Jim Macken). Just another bloody pervert...Wants Ciel's soul, and will act like a horny school girl about it._ **Baroness Angelina Durless-Barnett****(Lady Red): **_Ciel's Aunt. works as a doctor, and cares deeply for Ciel. Can not be shipped. (because that would be weird and disgusting.)_ **Questions and Answers:** **Q.**_After he arrived here my Ciel KuroUnit stole my bedroom and started to treat me like a maid,he even made me wear a maid dress!And my Sebastian KuroUnit is helping him. How can I get back my bedroom and make him understand that I am NOT he's maid? _ **A.**_He knows you're not his maid. Ciel doesn't care though. Ciel KuroUnits just takes what he wants. _ **Q.**_Ciel never seems to smile. Is there a way to actually make him happy? _ **A.**_No._ **Q.**_does my Ciel KuroUnit insist on me buying so much candy? And what the heck is this flan stuff he keeps asking for? _ **A.**_Ciel likes to eat sweets. Flan is an open pastry or sponge case containing a sweet or savoury filling._ **Q.**_My KuroUnit has started demanding that I cook flan for him. I suck at cooking and my England Hetaloid is trying to cook that right now. Help? _ **A.**_We are sending Sebastian right away._ **Q.**_I need to use my desk so I can write, but my Ciel KuroUnit won't let me use it. I've tried asking nicely, but Ciel just asks Sebastian to show me out. How do I get him to let me use my desk? _ **A.**_You can't. He just takes what he wants._ **Q.**_My Ciel KuroUnit runs away from my cat every time it comes near him! Why does he do this? _ **A.**_Ciel is allergic to cats. _ **Q.**_ My Ciel KuroUnit has been acting very strange, he has been giving out toys, money, food and clothes to everyone he meets, is anything wrong with him? _ **A.**_Mother of God..._ **Q.**_My kurounit keeps telling (not asking) me to play games with him, but I don't know the rules to any of the games he suggests! What do I do? (I'm lost on chess, poker, etc...) _ **A.**_We'll throw in a guide on how to play these games. _ **Q.**_My kurounit is acting strange he starts to blush every time he sees me...i'm starting to get worried :c _ **A.**_He must take a fancy to you. Just make sure Lady Elizabeth doesn't find out._ **Q.**_The KuroUnit... seems nice but, my ciel got very very black hair and red eyes and talks about 'how a gentleman and a lady should conected'... whats wrong with him ?_ **A. **_You sure that's Ciel? Or did you order a demon Ciel?_

**To order your KuroUnit, call at: XXX-XXX-XXXX"**

I read through the very long manual, sighing as I thought I should've bought a Sebastian Michealis Unit. I'll put that on my to-do list. Sighing, I get up and start my tea kettle. I need to make something fast hummmmm... I think I should make cookies with cookie dough icecream. I start the batter for MnM and Chocolate Chip cookies. Once the batters made I took the kettle off and grabbed the Earl Grey teabag.

Once the tea is set I grab the plates and get the cookies out, seeing as the timer went off. I set up the ice-cream and put the cookies on the side, ah, my masterpiece! I quickly take a photo and carry the meal to my kurounit.

As I walked through the door I saw Ciel looking through my homework and books. He looks up once I shut the door with my foot. He looks at me expressionlessly and asks (demands) for his tea and snack.

Once I set it down he takes a bite out of the cookie and his eyes light up if only for a moment. I smile and grab a cookie for myself to snack upon. The Unit looks at me as if I was insane and I give him my signiture 'wha?' face. He then says " A maid shouldn't eat their master's food."

I look at him and blush in embarrassment, muttering my sorry. He sighs and says it's alright, though halfheartedly. Ugh my desk... "_Ciel Kurounit just takes what he wants" _I grin _"Honeybadger don't give a shit, Honeybadger just takes what he wants." _"What are you grinning about?Honestly" I snap out of my daze as Ciel snaps, I wonder what demon Ciel is like?... I rush out to the box and grab a little black box that has 3 switches; Demon Ciel, normal Ciel, and Neko Ciel. I inspect it for a second until I switch to 'Demon Ciel' mode. I here a loud gasp coming from my computer room and stand in awe at my Kurounit., ooh with those luscious black locks and glowing red eyes...

When he catches my hypnotic gaze he smirks and says in a smooth voice "What might it be..." He walks over to me and whispers in my ear "Lauryn...?" I squeak and run to my room hoping Demon Ciel doesn't follow me. I need to get to that black box. I slip out of my doorway and once I reach the large box Ciel arrived in I gasp in shock as I soon saw that it was gone 'The black box isn't there...' I snap out of my daze when I noticed my kurounit chuckling, I turn to see him waving the black box in front of my face.

Oh no... Suddenly Ciel bends down and and looks me in the face his eyes glowing darkly and such as he smirks sadistically at my gaze. "Oh no, I don't think so... I'm the master in this house and I don't think you have the right for this tool." Ciel waves the black box in front of my face for expression. "You don't have a right to control me as such."

Right then he walked off as if nothing happened and walked in my room, presumably to retire for the night in MY bed... I rush over my phone with the manual and call up the people who sent me the manual. It rings twice before I get an answer.

"Hello, this is a KuroUnit number, are you calling to buy a Kurounit?" "No, I got a Kurounit Ciel and I bought Nekomimi and Demon as well as the Normal and I switched it to Demon and my Kurounit is off his rocker! He took the black box so I couldn't switch him back, he's treating me like a personal slave, AND it's working! I loose my voice and listen to him when he looks at my with his glowing eyes..."

"Any Demon in the Kurounit is capable of hypnosis, thats why they are so popular but for everything else, we're sending you Sebastian immediately, he should be there by tomorrow morning at 12. Just don't provoke Demon Ciel." "Okay!" I whimper out. Immediately I hang up and her a voice filled with amusement call me. When I walk in Demon Ciel is already in his nightgown and smirking. "Lauryn, get dressed for bed, I would like you to accompany me for the night." I blush but that gaze makes me give a slight nod as I walk towards my dresser, grabbing out my white nightdress and stripping.

Once I change into my nightdress his finger beckons me to him and I walk over to him. I slowly get under covers and feel him pulling me towards him. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open hem again my head is laying on his chest and hes petting my head. "Good puppy, relax.." His voice is like a sedative and I feel my body slacken. I can feel the evil smile radiating off of him but i'm to tired to do anything. Soon I drift into a dreamless sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

** Lauryn's POV**

When I woke up I was enclosed in a warm body. Body... Ciel Is a Kurounit, he shouldn't produce warmth or feel soft, should he? I could feel breath on my head... Is he awake? I look up to find I was correct. He had a devilish smirk planted on his face when I frown. He chuckles and says with sarcasm.

"Seems like Puppy woke up on the wrong side of the bed, hmmm.."

I look to the side of him, ignoring his remark, to see it was 11:59. I immeadiatly jump out of bed, shocking the Demon Kurounit. Suddenly I hear a knock and run to open the door, ignoring my appearance, (Nightdress and such) and slam it open. Recklessly I bring the crate in and shove it to the ground. At this time Ciel is already out and grabbing through Sebastian's box. Funny, he hasn't woken up yet. I turn to see Ciel putting on what looks like a temporary tattoo on the back of his neck, immediately Sebastian's eyes opened and I gasped.

I felt the blue eyed Unit pull me into his lap as I stare in shock "Your orders? My Lord..." I gasp as I heard Ciel chuckle " You aren't to take orders from Puppy" As I look at Sebastian's expression he wasn't depressed like the end of season two, even though Ciel was a demon right now. I watch as Sebastian bows and all hope I had left shattered as I lay back in the embrace and don't protest..

"Has Puppy decided to behave now?"

The Unit holding me asks. I slightly nod, giving in was easier, he hasn't hurt me yet... I feel the unit pick me up and settle on the couch, I don't react though, I just stay limp until...-

**WHACK!**

The door swishes open and bangs on the door accompanied by a " **I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK BEOTCH! WHERES MY POPCORN?!" **I gasp as I feel tears sping to my eye's, when I look up I see my god mother, Jenna, and her boyfriend, Ronald jump in. Funny thing about Ronald, same looks, same name, and same personality as Ronald Knoxs but if I ask him if he's the real deal he just looks at me funny.

When Jenna looks towards me I feel much safer because it looks like she's gonna flip her noggin, but when I feel my head being turned and arms tighten around me I once again feel numb. I see Sebastian move into a fighting position as well as Ronald "What the HELL do you think your doing with MY goddaughter?!"

The Bouncing voice of hers is known to make deaf people flinch from the vibrations radiating off of her. It's almost painful, the grasp he has on me, but I keep limp and stare at the kurounit holding me. "What business do you have here?" Ciel says powerfully. "What the hell do you mean?" Jenna sneers "Dammit this is my home and I have a right to be here!" "Well get away from my belongings and such." "Belongings?! What Belongs to you!" "The Study, The bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, and Puppy." "Puppy? I don't have no god damn puppy!" I feel Ciel's grip on my tighten as he grabs a piece of my hair softly as for emphasis and pets it "Puppy".

Jenna laughs hysterically, "Last time I checked LAURYN WASN'T A FUCKING DOG! So LAST TIME,WHO ARE YOU.?!" "KuroUnits" I reply quietly as Jenna calms down. Jenna looks at me and asks "KuroUnits? Lauryn what the hell is going on?..." Jenni says calmly "I used my money I earned to buy Kurounit. I bought Ciel and switched him to Demon mode and this happened..." I say quietly, Ciel's Anger is radiating around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**P.O.V: Lauryn**

**Warnings: Snuggles, Lady Abuse!, Language, Ocness, ETC...**

**Rated T for Teens**

**Its great to join Fanfiction after about a year of reading from it. Remember, like with most authors, I wont upload until I get at least one review... I don't wanna sound mean though.. So please Read and Review. **

**Last Chapter Summary:**

**Lauryn is just an average otaku, collecting, watching, loving characters, etc... But when she finds a site that sells KuroUnits, she simply cant resist. As she buys the Ciel KuroUnit (The Guide does not belong to me. It belongs to Ash Flames on Deviant Art..) she soon finds that he is somewhat agreeable so, she switches it to the Demon mode which, unfortunately does not work for her... **

**Remember only Yana Toboso owns this! **

I run out of the room as fast as I could, jumping from my spot on Ciel`s lap. I cannot believe that that really just happened. Baka! How stupid of me to say something like that out loud... Shit! I am so dead... I flop on my bed and grab my touch phone from the nightstand. I flipped through it. In the background, I can here Jenni and Ronald leaving. Jenni yelling about staying at Ronald`s home until I sorted this all out.

I looked through my messages and saw that my friend, Ariah, asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her. I decide not to respond at the moment, to tired and stressed to think about going places. I turn on youtube and listen to Kagome, Kagome, by Miku Hatsune and Luka Mergurine. (Circle you, Circle you). A few seconds after it got to the chourus I quickly heard loud knocking on my bedroom door.

I gulp, knowing it isn`t Jenni, and slowly approach the door. As my hand touches the nob I flinch back at the feel of it turning. I gulp and look up to be face to face with the younger Kurounit. He looks at me in a you-know-i`m-pissed-at-you face. I gulped and looked down again, only to feel myself pulled over a shoulder.

I squeak but quickly refrain anymore noise, fearing the chance of angering him more. I go limp, as it seems to of become my defense mechanism... I feel myself thrown on my bed as I give a startled gasp. Ciel sits at the side of the bed frowning at me. I look away nervously, as he starts to speak.

"Was I a mistake to you?" I gasp and quickly turn to him, immediately hating his hurt expression. I sit up and shake my head. "No, you were never a mistake!" I shouted wearily. I felt tears prick at my eyes at the thought of hurting my favorite character... He looked at me and showed frustration.

"Then why did you say 'this happened'? Was it wrong on how I act? Because if it is I am sorry but that is who I bloody am!" Ciel snapped.

"C-ciel! I-I`m sorr-"

**SMACK**

I looked dumbstruck at Ciel as he appeared to look like a dear in headlights. He looked at his hand as I stared at him numbly. I slightly felt tears well in my eyes but ignored them to put my hand up to my cheek, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated. Ciel snapped out of his daze and looked at me.

"I...I didn`t mean too... Lauryn...I`m so sorry..." He said quietly as he caressed the newly forming bruise. I flinched away slightly, still shaking. He looked at me with pleading eyes, I soon hug him, my face in his neck, and start sobbing uncontrollably. "I`m so sorry! I`m so sorry!" His grip tightens as he rocks me, shushing me with sweet nothings.

Unbeknownst to me Sebastian was in the doorway, smirking at the sight, Ciel glaring lightly. I sniff as I look at my phone that was going off, a text.

(This is A Call, by A thousand Foot Krutch)

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong,  
but she still sleeps with her light on,  
and she acts like  
It's all right on, as she smiles again and her mother lies there sick with cancer,  
and her friends don't understand her,  
she's a question without answers,  
who feels like falling apart.  
She knows, she's so much more than worthless,  
but she needs to find her purpose,  
she wonders what she did to deserve this and.._

[Chorus:]  
She's calling out to you, this is a call; this is a call out,  
'Cause everytime I fall down, I reach out to you,  
and I'm losing all control now, and my hazard signs are all out,  
I'm asking you, to show me what this life is all about.

He tells everyone a story,  
because he thinks his life is boring,  
and he fights  
so you won't ignore him,  
because that's his biggest fear,  
and he cries,  
but you'll rarely see him do it.  
He loves, but he's scared to use it.  
So he hides behind the music, 'cause he likes it that way.  
He knows,  
He's so much more than worthless,  
he needs to find the surface,  
because he's starting to get nervous.

[Chorus]

Have you ever felt this way before?  
'cause I don't wanna hide here anymore.  
Take me to place where nothing's wrong and thanks for coming, shut the door.  
They say someone out there sees us,  
Well if you're real then save me Jesus,  
'cause I've been this way for far too long.  
I wasn't meant to feel alone.

[Chorus]

Show me what this life is all about  
Show me what this life is all about 

I sigh, this is one of my favorites. I ignore the piercing stares I earned from the KuroUnits, and grab my phone;

_Hey bitch where r u? I`m sooooooo fuckin lonely right now!_

I reply

_Shut your whore mouth, Baka!_

When I look up I see Ciel look at me weird, and Sebastian has that crazy smexy smirk on him.

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong,  
but she still sleeps with her light on,  
and she acts like  
It's all right on, as she smiles agai-_

I quickly get into the text

_Why you gotta be like that? Wut, nother wun of yer dumbass gay guy animes have another character death?_

My eyebrow twitches in slight annoyance

_Screw yourself, as a matter of fact I`ve got both sexy ass demons from Kuroshitsuji with me and your stuck with your plushies_

I smirk with satisfaction as I clicked send. Ciel looks at me again "What?" I say softly and somewhat unknowingly. Ciel starts Chuckling as Sebastian tries to hide his amused smirk.

"Oh your priceless." Ciel says as he pats my head.

_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong,  
but she still sleeps with her lig- _

I quickly open the text up

_Are you on something? Did someone give you a drink? Maybe a weird looking Brownie? Sheesh __Lauryn, I`m worried now!_

I sigh

_No. As a matter of fact I bought Kurounits. And not those nasty creepy spider couple you love so flippin much.'_

I turn off my phone, annoyed with my friend, Ariah, for being like that. Making fun of me as if i`m crazy...

I look at Ciel and Sebastian only to see Ciel coming over to me, I freeze when he sits down next to me. "Who was that?" He asked, staring me in the eye "Ariah..." I answer softly. Ciel smile and pulls me down, as were both laying now. "You should really take a nap, honestly, bags under your eyes is befitting for a lady." I smile lightly and soon pulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay so this chapter is finnished. And remember Fav, Read, Review!**


End file.
